Tao
Background Tao (Kor. 타오) is a 24 year old young man who possesses a genius-level intellect in computer programming and other technological fields. He was one of the less cold-hearted members of the DA-5 group. He is currently residing with Takeo and M-21 in Frankenstein's residence and is also working as a security guard in Ye Ran High School. He is 'Number One' of the RK-4 which is a group of four formed by himself. Appearance Tao has black, bowl-cut hair covering most of his forehead with a white strip on the right side. He always paints his fingernails black. Although tall and slim like others, his sense of fashion is notably different from the other characters, and is much more relaxed. Personality He has admitted to being lonely due to no one else understanding him and his love for anything computer-related. This is the reason why he has found comfort in meeting someone like Woo Ik-Han, who shares his love for computers. Due to more recent events, he has formed a strong comradeship with fellow ex-Organization members M-21 and Takeo. The relationship between the 3 has had a considerable influence on his personality, shown in him being kinder and more socially active than before. He has also fondness for jokes as he taught Takeo inappropriate korean language which causes embarassment for Takeo. He is also very carefree and a relaxed person which sometimes makes him careless and do inappropriate things such as eating all of Rai's cookies. Ability/Powers Tao excells in hacking, though he is frail in appearance and, while still much stronger than average humans, has not been shown to demonstrate the level of physical prowess that was displayed by his fellow DA-5 members. This physical disadvantage, however, is more than compensated for by his immense tactical intelligence, shown in his tendency to predict and counter enemy movements. He uses a whip in combat which allows a flow of electrical current to shock the bound enemy. Tactical Intelligence: Tao was originally designed for using his technological knowledge to seize control of surrounding systems and discover the movements of the enemy (e.g. by the use of sonar receptors in Chapter 182), therefore supporting his team and raising the overall percentage of success. His repertoire possesses a wide variety of skills ranging from gathering intelligence (through the use of hacking), to counterintelligence (e.g. creating secure comm. channels and erasing traces of his presence). These skills easily place him as the head of tactical support during his involvement with the DA-5 and, in later chapters, the leader of RK-4. Mind Control Resistance: From being around Rei, Regis, and Seira for so much Tao has built some resistance to mind control. '''Usage of D: '''Like his fellow mates from the DA-5, Tao can use D to temporarily boost his physical strength. Weapons Tao, besides utilizing his intellect, can also physically attack others using an electrified wire, where he has been seen whipping and wrapping enemies with it, and then electrifying them. Category:Modified Human Category:DA-5 Category:People Under Rai's Protection Category:Frankenstein's Household Category:Characters Category:Ye Ran Category:The RK-4